


Til Death Do Us Part

by Xhaira



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Allagan Royalty, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied biting, Kissing, M/M, Prince G'raha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: As a Prince, G’raha always knew that there was a possibility of a political or otherwise advantageous marriage in his future, but he had hoped for it to be a little less terrifying.Pyros Moshroca. Field Marshal of the Eorzean Alliance Military, Vice Admiral of The Maelstrom, and a former pirate alongside Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn.And G’raha’s betrothed.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted back in August, but a series of unfortunate events led to deletion before I decided to re-write the story. I am still not fond of it, but I think it turned out much better this time (and is easier to read). 
> 
> I found several mistakes while prepping this, including that I left out a whole paragraph in the middle of a conversation. So if you find errors, I apologize. 
> 
> [A few screens of Pyros can be found here.](https://toyhou.se/6901906.pyros-moshroca)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

G’raha stared out of the window of his bedroom, still unsure how to process everything that had happened that morning. He’d been hurriedly woken up by his mother and a few house staff two bells earlier than he normally needed to be awake. But his mother wouldn’t even give him the chance to complain or fuss. 

“G’raha Tia! You need to be downstairs _immediately_! Get up and make yourself more than presentable.”

He knew that tone well enough to know that he had no choice in the matter, and he did not want to test her by dragging his feet. So that’s how he found himself walking down the grand staircase in an outfit that was meant for more formal gatherings, only half a bell after dawn. It’s how he ended up at a tense breakfast with a group of diplomats and leaders from throughout the Eorzean Alliance. And how he wound up engaged by the time coffee was being served. 

Marriage. As a Prince, G’raha always knew that there was a possibility of a political or otherwise advantageous marriage in his future, but he had hoped for it to be a little less terrifying.

Pyros Moshroca. Field Marshal of the Eorzean Alliance Military, Vice Admiral of The Maelstrom, and a former pirate alongside Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn. 

And G’raha’s betrothed. Who didn’t bother to show up for the sudden engagement negotiations. 

G’raha had watched from the relative safety of his bedroom as their esteemed guests left after negotiations had been finalized, but had since been unable to move. First shock, then confusion, had kept him quiet and compliant during the meeting; but as soon as he was given leave to go back to his suite, the cold wash of fear had swept through him. Because while his betrothed had numerous titles of honor and respect attached to his name, there were also the less than savory titles bestowed upon him.

The Axe-wielding Manticore. The Bloody Behemoth. A man who bathes in the blood of those who stand against him, and the allies who dare to cross him. 

The fear crawled up into G’raha’s throat, choking him and putting a sour fuzz at the back of his tongue. The thought of being attached to someone described in such a foul manner was more than he could handle. But there was no escaping his fate. The ceremony was tomorrow.

His legs finally failed him, and G’raha just let himself fall to the floor.

* * *

The ceremony itself was somehow less painful than G’raha had imagined it would be throughout the previous night. He had gotten very little rest, anxiety seeping into his stolen moments of slumber and jolting him back awake with nightmarish visions of his future. The staff who helped him prepare for his wedding the next morning held pity in their gaze, working to help him cover the faint dark marks under his eyes. It hadn’t been a formal, normal wedding; just a short exchange of vows in front of the Allagan Royal Family, Eorzean Alliance leaders, and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. The last group came as a surprise to G’raha, but he supposed they were partially formed of the Circle of Knowing, a well-respected group of scholars from Sharlayan, and directly connected to the Royal Family throughout the generations. And some of them also seemed to be rather friendly with his new spouse, which he observed as one of them -- a Hyur man with white hair -- elbowed him after they’d reached the reception hall. 

G’raha glanced at the man sitting to his right at the reception table. Six years his senior, Pyros Moshroca was ruggedly handsome. In addition to his Keeper markings, his ivory skin was overlaid with a pale tone, and white fang markings ran up from his jawline onto his cheeks. Another series of white markings swiped across his cheekbones, small dots outlining the top edges of the marks and laying above his right brow. His hair and the fur of his tail were sea green, the former cut into a short style, and the latter fluffy like his own tail, but short in length. A beard the same color as his hair sat neatly on his chin, while the fur of his ears faded into a deep black.

Despite the Keeper being less than a head taller than him, G’raha found Pyros to be overwhelming in presence. When he’d first entered the room where they had been married and saw the Marshal, his betrothed’s attention had been on the person addressing him at the time. Smaller than he expected, and not nearly as terrifying on sight as he had imagined, he relaxed for a moment; surely this person couldn’t be as bad as he thought. But then those ghastly yellow eyes had landed on G’raha, and the same fear that had kept him up for most of the night returned so swiftly that he had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out. It was truly like staring down a terrifying beast. He could well see why this man was called both a Behemoth and a Manticore. 

Those same, coldly judgmental eyes bore into him during their weakly committed vows, the Marshal sounding as impassive as a boulder. “Til death do us part.” It took every ilm of G’raha’s strength and mental fortitude to not react to those words, not to pull away from his new spouse and go running for the hills. They thankfully weren’t expected to seal their rushed union with a kiss; just signatures and their vows were necessary.

G’raha looked back down at his plate before the Marshal would notice his staring, trying not to look too unhappy with his new life. His appetite was long gone, but he made an effort to eat so as to not draw attention to his less than pleasant mood. His spouse seemed content to ignore him for the moment, and G’raha was grateful for that much. 

Once the reception ended late into the evening and the guests began to leave, however, it became starkly clear that the Marshal would not be leaving with them. Soon, his mother and a few staff hauled G’raha away to prepare for bed, and G’raha belatedly realized that he was expected to consummate his marriage. He was too numb and exhausted from tossing the entire night to fight his fate, and silently let himself be dragged to his suite and dressed in his bedclothes, only barely registering his mother's worried hovering. 

“I’m sure it will all be fine, my dear. I am so sorry that this was thrown upon you but it was a proposal that we could not reject.” She wrung her hands, the action conflicting with the reassurance she was attempting to give him. “I am sure that he isn’t so bad. He will not hurt you, I am sure of it.” He nodded slowly. She paused and opened her mouth to say something else, but then a hard knock at his bedroom door stopped her. She looked at one of the staff. “Open the door.” They opened it slightly, and then stepped back to permit entry of the person on the other side. The Marshal took a few slow steps into the room, and G’raha noted that he seemed to look as uncomfortable as G’raha felt. 

His mother stepped forward. “Marshal. I am glad to have such an esteemed leader as part of our family. I do hope that you’ll take great care of my son. As I’m sure he will take great care of you.”

The Marshal raised an eyebrow. “Of course, Your Majesty.” His eyes flicked over to G’raha’s seated form. “Do not worry yourself. Your Prince will be safe with me.” His mother nodded, walking back over to him. He accepted the hug and warm kisses she placed upon his cheeks, watched her and the staff leave the room, and with the firm finality of the door closing behind them, he was alone with his husband.

* * *

Pyros watched the Prince practically squirm under his gaze, obviously uncomfortable with being alone with him. Not that he could blame the Prince; most people were afraid of him. 

Initially, Pyros expected a pompous, spoiled brat of a Prince as his new husband. While he had not heard any ill-meant words about the Allagan Royal, he had long learned that most who are born into wealth and privilege are seldom anything but annoying, spoiled hive minds who wilt at the mere notion of labor or inconvenience. He also expected the fear that his husband was obviously trying to hide, much to his dismay; he didn’t want to scare the poor boy _that_ badly. 

But what he did not expect was to feel even an inkling of attraction to his husband. Long, red hair that reached his waistline once out of the single, thick braid that he wore during the ceremony, fell over his left shoulder. His nose and cheeks were sprinkled with freckles. His eyes reflected both his Allagan heritage and the Gryphon tribe that his parents hailed from; the left a cyan so similar to the Queen’s own gaze, and the right showcasing his Ruby Royalty. He could see even during the ceremony that the Prince was lean. But now that he’d been stripped of his formal clothing and placed in a short-sleeved sleeping tunic and loose pants, Pyros could see that his husband had enough muscle to imply some regular physical training or exercise. 

He truly was a beautiful man, but he stank of poorly hidden fear at the moment, which made Pyros want to wrinkle his nose. Instead, he gave the Prince a moment to not be under his scrutiny and took in the room with a slow sweep. It was the Prince’s normal quarters, so it was drenched in his lovely scent. His own bag of clothing and his favorite axe had been placed next to the room’s entrance, unpacked and untouched as he requested. Bookshelves lined the far wall, stuffed with tomes and a few scrolls. The shelves held no trace of dust, likely due to the staff’s cleaning, but something about the way the books looked made him realize that they were well-used. So this personal library wasn’t just for show; Pyros had a bit of a scholar on his hands.

He continued looking around the room, and noted that the spacing looked...odd. Unnatural. He had never been in this room before this moment but something seemed off about it. Maybe a hurried attempt to clean and organize? Maybe the Prince is a bit of a hoarder, or messy? Overall, the room didn’t look as lived in as he imagined it should. Pyros is finishing his sweep of the room when he spots a bow and quiver full of arrows in the corner. 

“You practice archery?”

The Prince’s head jerked, his eyes falling on the weapon. “Ahh...yes. Whenever I have...time.” Pyros made a noise of agreement, and they fell into an awkward silence. Sighing, Pyros took a few steps towards the bed, glancing towards the window regularly in order to not stare at his husband’s tense form. 

“Listen, Your Highness. I’m sure neither of us are exactly happy with our circumstances, but the least we could do is get along.” 

The Prince gave him a small smile and nodded. “Very well.” G’raha looked around his room. “I didn’t have much time to prepare for your arrival, as I’m sure you know. But please feel free to make yourself at home, Marshal.”

“You can call me Pyros. No need to stand on ceremony; we’re married after all.” 

G’raha nodded. “Then please, call me G’raha. I prefer not to be addressed as royalty unless it’s necessary.” Pyros raised an eyebrow but inclined his head in agreement. They stared at each other for a few moments, and Pyros decided to just rip the bandage off of the issue at hand. 

“I’m just gonna throw what I’m sure has probably been bothering you out the window; I’m not interested in forcing myself on anyone. I'm a pirate, not a degenerate.” G’raha flinched, but Pyros could smell some of his underlying fear dissipating. “And both Merlwyb and I made sure none of our crew did anything deprived like that, back when we still sailed. So no need to worry about that. I don’t think it’s even necessary. Not like anything will come of it, anyway.” He flicked his tail and looked off towards the large window again. “But since people are expecting things, I should probably sleep in here with you.” 

G’raha nodded in agreement. “You’re welcome to stay in here for the duration of your...visit. But we can also get you your own suite later, if you’d prefer your own space. I must admit, I did not get much of a chance to read or process our marriage contract. I hope you don’t think me rude for asking, but how long will you be staying in Mor Dhona?”

G’raha watched as Pyros’ expression turned sour. “I’m not expected back to my normal duties for another whole three, fucking moons.” At G’raha’s questioning expression, Pyros fought not to seem so put out. “The Admiral. She swiped all of my duties and missions out from under me, and spent the last week trying to convince me that I was the best and only choice for this union. So while I had a bit more warning than I’m sure you had about this whole marriage thing, I’m still about as confused as you probably are.”

G’raha nodded, surprised but relieved to hear that he wasn’t the only one thrown into this unaware. But three moons...G’raha didn’t let himself dwell on that. “I...thank you...for the reassurance.” He gestured towards a door on the other side of the room. “The washroom is through there. I’m not sure if you brought any other belongings with you but feel free to acclimate yourself.” Pyros made a noise of agreement. 

Moments passed by without another word, and G’raha had a feeling that this would be a normality for them. Pyros eventually made his way towards his bag and began to dig around in it. G’raha moved then, pulling back the covers on his side of the bed. He was exhausted, and now that he didn’t need to worry about unwanted activities, he could likely get more rest than he had the previous night. He settled between the sheets and listened to the rustling of his husband moving about the room. 

Eventually, after spending a bit of time in the washroom, he could hear Pyros begin to make his way to the bed, extinguishing the last few lamps in the room along the way. He kept himself from tensing too much when he felt the Marshal’s weight on the other side of the bed. As his husband settled into the bed, exhaustion won over the uncomfortable unfamiliarity of having a stranger next to him, and G’raha let his eyes fall.

* * *

G’raha woke alone the next morning, Pyros nowhere to be found in the room despite the early hour. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Stumbling out of the bed and across the room, G’raha made his way into the washroom, taking time to bathe after relieving himself. He was standing in the middle of his bedroom toweling off when the door opened. He startled, covering himself as he glared at his husband’s astonished expression. G’raha watched with some amusement as Pyros’ face flushed.

“S-sorry!” The door slammed closed before G’raha could say anything, and he could hear Pyros shuffling quickly down the hallway. He laughed to himself before continuing to dry off and get dressed. By the time he was decent and stepped out of his room, he had no idea where Pyros could have gone. With a shrug of his shoulders, G’raha made his way to the dining hall. 

He was only momentarily surprised to see Pyros at the table -- a chair having been placed very directly to the right of G’raha’s -- but as he made his way to his seat, greeting his parents as he entered the room, G’raha realized that something about Pyros was off. 

As he took his seat and turned to formally greet his husband, he was met with that same, cold gaze that chilled him during their ceremony. This wasn’t the same Pyros that he talked to and slept next to last night. This wasn’t the same, flushed man who walked in on him this morning. “G-good morning, Marshal.” Pyros stiffened at his title, but nodded his greeting before turning away from G’raha. An awkward tension filled the air, no one saying anything as the staff brought in their morning meal. 

Eventually his father began to make serious conversation with Pyros, despite their unspoken rule for keeping things light at the dining table. His mother looked at him across the table, eyes searching him intently. G’raha realized that she was looking for any obvious injury to his person, so he gave her a gentle smile and shook his head. She relaxed in her chair a bit more and continued eating from her plate with reserved silence. Not her usual method of dealing with a guest, but G’raha couldn’t blame her. 

~~~~~~~~

Pyros cursed himself inwardly when the tense silence fell over the dining hall. He hated being in formal settings; hated that he was forced to sit with the _Allagan King and Queen_ over breakfast like he wasn’t two words from offending them at all times. He was a pirate, for gods’ sake. Why had he been chosen for this?

His unexpected attraction to the Prince wasn’t helping at all. When he’d offered to fetch G’raha for breakfast and was greeted with a very naked red haired prince, Pyros had to kick himself to stop staring and leave. The rest of his beautiful, firm, and toned body had sprinkles of the same freckles that graced his face. Pyros could very well see the back and arm muscles that came from consistent archery practice, and he unconsciously noted that the bare ass that he’d glimpsed before the Prince turned around to cover himself would fit nicely in his hands. He’d snapped to his senses as soon as his eyes caught the red fur that trailed downwards from his belly button and under the towel that had been snatched up when the door had so rudely been opened. 

By the time Pyros got back to the dining hall, giving a clipped “He’s getting dressed” to the nobles he should have been shown more respect to, he struggled to get the image of G’raha standing in the middle of his bedroom out of his head. He knew that he was being rude, and could tell that he’d put his husband off when he joined them at the table, but he didn’t know what to do in this situation. The King blessedly started a conversation that he could focus on instead of the awkward air or the man sitting beside him.

* * *

G’raha watched as Pyros practically ran out of the dining hall once breakfast was over, and wondered silently what had happened to make his demeanor change so suddenly. He turned to his parents to find them staring. “G’raha, we won’t pry but...he did not hurt you, did he?” His father asked him slowly. 

G’raha shook his head in much the same manner that he did with his mother during their silent exchange. “No. I am unharmed, I swear.” He frowned slightly. “Last night was...awkward and uncomfortable for the both of us. Honestly the whole day was much the same. But I’m fine, I promise.” 

His father nodded and his mother clasped her hands together. “We’re glad to hear that you’re alright. However, he will be here for at least the next three moons...it’s probably important for you two to spend time with each other.” His mother looked back at her spouse before turning to G’raha again. “Will you be alright with continuing to share a room and a bed with him? I suppose we could get him his own suite...the one attached to yours was intended for your future spouse anyway.”

G’raha thought for a moment before shrugging. “It would not be a bad idea for each of us to have our own space. I believe Pyros would appreciate it, mostly. But I am...content to share for the time being.” Both of his parents nodded, and with a few more direct suggestions to spend more time with his spouse, G’raha sighed and went searching for the Keeper. 

~~~~~~~~

Pyros stalked towards the training grounds he saw on his way to the Allagan Palace settled at the base of the Crystal Tower, having made a quick trip back upstairs to grab his axe before fleeing the Palace. He’d never been to Mor Dhona before this fiasco, and took the time to look around at the settlements and environment as he passed them. Larger than average homes and a few large government buildings neatly surrounded the areas outside of the Palace. Smaller buildings -- businesses and markets, likely -- dotted the stretch of land after that, eventually giving way to the more common homes for citizens who lived within the walls. The barracks and training grounds fell between the more visibly wealthy area and the commoner areas, which made Pyros grind his teeth in annoyance but did not surprise him. 

The whole area was sort of ominously peaceful despite knowing what kind of aggressive creatures lived nearby. Tall and well-guarded walls surround the Crystal Tower and the civilization that lived at its base, so he doubted many of the non-soldiers ever even dealt with the wildlife. When he came upon the training grounds, the area was already bustling with activity. Not wanting to talk or interact with anyone, Pyros made for an empty corner the furthest away from the soldiers, facing off with a lone training dummy to burn off some energy. 

He was only on his 67th meditative heavy swing when he realized he’d drawn a crowd. Frustrated, he turned to tell them all to piss off when a spot of red caught the corner of his eye. The Prince stood among the spectators, his arms crossed and his eyes focused on Pyros. Their eyes met, and the Prince dropped his arms and began to walk towards him. 

~~~~~~~~

G’raha approached his husband slowly, unsure of how much the Keeper would welcome his interruption after his startling display of standoffish behavior that morning. He came to a stop next to the Warrior. “Having fun tearing this poor, wooden soldier to pieces?” 

Pyros glanced at the training dummy, much of its log body hacked and on the ground. He puffed out a humorless laugh, not meeting the Prince’s gaze. “Not sure if fun is the right word.”

G’raha made a sound of agreement, glancing at the crowd still surrounding them. “A lot of people here are curious about you. You’re free to continue training here if you’d like, but if you were looking for more solitude, I have another spot in mind.” 

Pyros did look up at the Prince at that, surprised but relieved. “I’d like that. Thanks.” He hated how flat his voice sounded, but the Prince did not comment on it as he followed him back towards the base of the Crystal Tower. 

They passed a series of saluting guards, following along the western path until they came to a moderately sized training field. There were only two other people training there, and Pyros recognized them as members of the Royal Guard. They saluted to G’raha, who nodded in acknowledgement, but they were otherwise left alone. Pyros was grateful for his husband’s interference in his training -- he’d be gawked at a lot less here. 

G’raha led them to the far, empty corner of the field that had a few training dummies lined up. “Here we are. At least here you shouldn’t draw a crowd. Only those with access to the Royal House are allowed here. So you should only see members of the Royal Guard and Elite Guard here when they’re not seeing to their duties.” He turned to face Pyros directly. “And as my husband, you are also given access. Although, I’m sure your title as Field Marshall is enough as well.”

Pyros nodded. “Ahh...thanks.” They stood facing each other, only the faint call of the wild and the movement of the soldiers training breaking the silence. G’raha folded his arms, and Pyros tensed in anticipation for whatever the Prince was going to say.

“About this morning…I apologize.” He jerked, not expecting an apology from the Prince. 

“What are you apologizing for?” 

G’raha turned away slightly. “Ahh...I’m not used to sharing my space with others. So I did not think much of it when standing in the middle of the room without a shred of clothing. Had I realized you would be coming back so soon I would have dressed in the washroom.”

Pyros sputtered, and G’raha noted with fascination that he began to turn red again. Was this hardened pirate and Marshall so easily embarrassed all of the time?

“Ah! No, I should be apologizing for that. I shoulda knocked before barging in.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Sorry ‘bout that.” 

G’raha dropped his arms, placing one hand on his hip. “Ahh...that’s alright. So if that’s not an issue…” Pyros tilted his head in confusion. “Why was it that you were...upset at the first meal? I thought I’d offended you.” 

Pyros was stunned for a moment, but then gritted his teeth and wanted to kick himself. “No! You didn’t offend me. I just...I’m not that great in formal settings. And I get a little...prickly when I’m uncomfortable.” He rubbed at the side of his face, wanting to escape this conversation even though he was at fault for it. 

G’raha flicked his ears. “I see. Well I do hope that you can become more comfortable soon. I know my parents’ status can be intimidating but they aren’t so bad. We’re all a little informal outside of official functions and meetings. Besides,” The Prince tilted his head and stared at Pyros with an unsettling gaze. “You don’t seem to be terribly ‘prickly’ when it’s just me. And since we do need to spend time with each other for the next three moons, I certainly hope that we can at least become friends in this.” 

Pyros looked off to the side. “Won’t all your friends be annoyed that I’m hoggin’ you all the time?” The Prince didn’t answer right away, and Pyros glanced back at him to find the teasing expression removed. 

“I don’t have any. Not here anyway.” The Prince put on a dismissive mask, but Pyros could tell that he was not as unaffected by this revelation as he hoped to be. “I have a friend back in Sharlayan, from when I was a student there. But Krile’s so busy with her research and is so far away.” He cleared his throat. “Besides, being a Prince means you have to be careful of who you let close to you. And I can only handle the false interest of those who care naught about my theories or preferences for historic discussion for so long.” His red ears flicked again. “And since I’m no longer available for marriage, I doubt they’ll continue to try.”

Pyros nodded. “Can’t say I have much in the way of friends myself, for some of the same reasons I reckon.” He scratched at his beard. “That and my varying reputations scare the shit out of them.” G’raha grinned, and Pyros was glad to see him finally drop the poorly hidden hurt at not having close relationships. 

“I suppose that would be somewhat terrifying to fathom. Nevertheless, I think I’ve held up your training quite enough with my jabbering. I’m guessing that you’d prefer to be left alone by now.” 

Pyros nearly nodded, but then stopped. “If...if you’d like, you could join me. I’d be interested in seeing how the Allagan Prince handles his bow.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Pyros nearly choked. Was this flirting? Was he flirting? But the smile that G’raha gave him was worth the embarrassment he’d suffered throughout this entire exchange.

“Gladly! There are extra weapons here. Let me grab one.”

~~~~~~~~

G’raha sat at the end of their bed, combing through his still wet hair as he listened to the sound of the shower running in the washroom. He and Pyros had trained well into the late morning, stopping only because of the call to the midday meal. He was surprised at how much he’d enjoyed his session with the Marshal. Once the man began to unwind, he was actually fairly pleasant to talk to. And after building up the courage, G’raha even asked him about his fearful titles and reputation. Instead of being offended or angry, Pyros just shrugged. 

“People will give you any title that they feel fits what they think of you. Behemoth, Manticore, Warrior of Light...those were all given to me regardless of how I feel about them.” 

G’raha hummed in agreement. “And the rumors...about you turning your axe against allies?” 

That piercing yellow gaze hit him, and G’raha’s spine stiffened. But Pyros shook his head.

“Traitors to the code, and a danger to those we were meant to protect. You don’t actually think Merlwyb would let me keep my post and my head if I’d gone rogue on our men, do you?” 

They talked more during the meal, in the smaller tea room at G’raha’s request. The room was a lot less formal than the dining hall, and now that G’raha knew what made his husband uncomfortable, he sought to avoid it when necessary. 

He did become somewhat ‘prickly’ again, to use the man’s own word, during the evening meal with his parents, but a few well-placed inquiries led to a more relaxed conversation than the one during the morning. He even got the Marshall to drop his icy gaze with a jest or two.

They’d returned to their room soon after the meal ended, with Pyros encouraging G’raha to go bathe first. They’d been covered in dried sweat for nearly the whole day so G’raha did not argue. He finished combing his locks and went to stand in front of his bookshelves. He normally read or did research at this hour, often falling asleep while he worked. He remembers how hastily the staff had helped him clean up the stacks of tomes and scrolls surrounding his bed, and pouted at the disturbance to his organization methods. He would need to take the time to fix this mess in the next few days. 

His eyes flicked to different levels of the shelves, looking for something that could occupy his time. _I just need one to pass the time._ By the time Pyros finished bathing and exited the washroom, G’raha had picked out six tomes and had them spread on the blanket covering the bed. Pyros raised an eyebrow, and G’raha colored as he remembered that things weren’t exactly the same anymore. “Ah-ahh...I was just looking to do some reading before bed. Is that alright?”

The Keeper shrugged his shoulders. “Fine by me. Don’t change your routine on my account.” 

As Pyros settled into the bed, G’raha couldn’t help but worry at his bottom lip. “I’ll try not to be long. And I...sometimes talk aloud. As I’m digesting information.” Pyros shrugged his shoulders again. 

“Nothing wrong with that. I’m used to sleeping in noisy places; I doubt your words will disturb me.” G’raha felt some relief at hearing that, and reached for the first tome. 

Nearly a half hour into his research and incoherent ramblings, he felt the bed shift and looked up to see that Pyros had turned towards him. His expression was drowsy, but those yellow eyes were looking directly at him. “Pyros? Would you like me to stop? I can work on this tomorrow.”

Pyros shook his head. “Nah, you’re fine. I’m just listening. Can’t promise I won’t fall asleep but whatever you’re working on sounds intriguing.” G’raha’s ears perked up at that. 

“It is!” He forgets himself and leans back to lie beside his husband. Pyros makes a noise of surprise but doesn’t move. G’raha points to a diagram in the tome. “You see this right here? It’s one of the oldest diagrams depicting the discovery of aetherial technology, and is the starting point for the creation of the aetherytes placed in each of the Eorzean city-states…”

When a staff member slowly opens the suite doors the next morning, their expression worried after neither of them answered their previous knocks and morning calls, they found both of them curled onto their sides facing each other, the bed still covered in tomes.

* * *

They spent the quickly passing weeks doing much of the same: training, touring the parts of the town Pyros hadn’t been through, talking about whatever book or research G’raha had picked up the night prior. While they didn’t necessarily have much in common, Pyros was a great listener, and entertained G’raha’s sometimes long winded and one-sided discussions about theory and technology. And Pyros found himself enamoured with the Prince even more than before.

Pyros had eventually been offered his own suite, the one attached to G’raha’s having been partially cleared and cleaned a few days after their wedding. G’raha hadn’t realized just how much of his personal collection had trickled into the unused room until the staff had fetched him for instruction on where to put the tomes and trinkets. He’d been in the middle of negotiating a different room for Pyros with his mother to avoid disturbing his collection when his husband entered the suite and laughed. 

“You really are quite the scholar, aren’t you?” The Keeper crossed his arms. “There’s no need to move your belongings. It’s not cluttered and I didn’t bring much with me. As long as there’s walking space and the bed is clear, I’ll be fine.”

He still slept in G’raha’s room more often than not, to G’raha’s secret delight. 

It was a warm night near the middle of the third moon since their union that found the pair walking through the Royal Gardens after the evening meal. Pyros had received a care package from his crew that morning, and had stopped by their room to grab one of the oranges that they’d sent him. As they passed through the varying plants under the violet Mor Dhonan sky and stars, G’raha looked inquisitively at his husband as the Keeper lifted the fruit to his nose as if it were the most delightful scent in the world. “I do hope that you haven’t been suffering with our fruit. You look as though you’ve been starving without that orange.” 

He gave Pyros a teasing look, and laughed outright when the Keeper snorted. “Ha ha, your Highness.” They stopped at one of the benches in the garden and sat.

“You ever had a La Noscean orange?” Pyros held the fruit in question out towards G’raha, who turned his head slightly. 

He took the fruit from the Keeper’s outstretched hand, bringing it to his nose. “I can’t say I have. Is it any different from other oranges?”

Pyros smirked at G’raha before taking back the fruit. “Very.” He made quick work of peeling the orange, pulling out a perfectly juicy slice of the fruit and offering it to his husband. G’raha took the proffered slice between his lips, eyes going wide at the burst of flavor that hit his tongue after he bit down. He could not even be irked at the triumphant expression on Pyros’ face; this was truly the most delicious fruit he’d ever had.

G’raha closed his eyes, savoring the tangy and delightfully sweet orange and chewed it slowly. He sighed as he swallowed the last of it, but then felt a close presence in front of his face. His eyes opened, and Pyros’ own face was mere ilms away from his own, the tips of their noses nearly touching. G’raha blinked slowly, holding his husband’s gaze as they sat so close, so still. It would only take a bit of movement forward, a slight turn of the head from either of them, for their lips to touch. 

This was not the first time in the past weeks that something like this had happened. Spending so much time with each other eventually made their attraction obvious, though neither of them did more than flirt or tease the other. They did not openly acknowledge the attraction either, but gentle touches and being physically close when they _could_ put more distance between each other did not speak of a rejection to the attraction. And then there were moments like this, when all it would take is one small move from either of them to initiate physical intimacy. 

So entranced in each other they were that they didn’t notice the approaching staff member until they cleared their throat. G’raha and Pyros jolted, the moment broken, pulling back from each other and looking at the obviously embarrassed man who’d interrupted them. “I-I apologize for the interruption, Your Highness, Your Grace.” Pyros grunted at the noble title and G’raha nearly began laughing at his expense, but then the man’s next words stopped him. 

“The King would like to meet with the both of you.”

~~~~~~~~

G’raha took a seat on the couch in his father’s office, keeping his amusement to himself when Pyros sprawled himself next to him, obviously not happy with this sudden meeting with the Allagan King. His father raised an eyebrow at G’raha, but did not comment on the lack of decorum coming from his son-in-law. “I apologize for the sudden intrusion of your time; you both seem to be enjoying each others’ company as of late.” 

G’raha colored slightly but grinned, while Pyros continued to frown at the Allagan King. “Excuse my rudeness, Your Majesty, but can you get to the point of why you demanded our presence this late into the evening?” He ignored G’raha’s whispered reprimand. 

The King sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers together in his lap. “Of course, of course.” He focused his gaze on Pyros. “As I’m sure you both know, the contract for your marriage originally stated that the Marshall would be in residence with us for, at minimum, three moons.” He waited until both of them nodded before continuing. “However, the Eorzean Alliance has requested that a change to this be made. I received this notice from Admiral Bloefhiswyn only a few bells ago.” The King picked up a missive from his desk and offered it to Pyros. 

G’raha looked over Pyros’ shoulder to read the letter. 

_...hereby request that Marshal Pyros Moshraca be released from the time constraints of the aforementioned contract due to his duties being reinstated early for the good of Eorzea. Marshall Moshraca is requested at Ala Mhigo within three days of receiving this missive, to aid in the upcoming battle against the Garlean Empire._

* * *

G’raha watched as Pyros packed his bag, uncharacteristically angry at being deprived of the man he had once feared and been forced to marry. He waited quietly until the Keeper finished, but as soon as Pyros sat on the edge of the bed he walked over to him.

G’raha placed himself between Pyros’ knees, gently pulling at one of his blacktipped ears as he ignored his own nervousness and his husband’s questioning expression. 

“I must confess, I’ve grown quite accustomed to your company. Your absence will be far more noticeable than I’d like to admit.” G’raha flicked his tail in an attempt to seem nonchalant. “When do you suppose you’ll be done with your mission?”

Pyros hesitantly reached for G’raha’s tail, letting the brush of his fur caress his hands. “Don’t know. I’m gonna port to the Shroud in the morning and hightail it there, since they gave me so little time. But after that, who knows? Depends on how well or sour the battle goes.”

G’raha hummed, still playing with Pyro’s ear. “Well, I wish you luck and safety in the battle. I do hope you won’t forget about me.” He dropped his hands onto Pyros’ shoulders. “Besides Krile I…” He looked off to the side. “I’ve never had many people take me seriously and treat me like I’m more than my title...like I’m a friend.”

Pyros slowly encircled G’raha’s wrists in his hands. “G’raha…”

“Raha.” Pyros glanced up at the Prince. “You can call me Raha, if you’d like.”

Pyros brought a wrist to his mouth. “Raha…” He gently nibbled at G’raha’s pulse. “Before our marriage I was content to always be working. Whether it be at sea, fighting for the Alliance, or just taking mercenary work for random people and groups. However,” He pulls G’raha down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the Prince’s hips as he straddles his lap. “I believe after such a strenuous battle such as this I should be given leave to rest for a bit. 

Pyros leaned back onto the mattress, bringing the Prince with him. He pulled G’raha’s mouth down to his, licking at the seam of his lips. It took a moment for G’raha to understand the request for permission. He opened his lips and was rewarded with the taste of the man under him. The Keeper moaned, licking the inside of G’raha’s mouth and tasting the sweetness of previously eaten orange along with the distinctly intoxicating taste of G’raha himself.

Emboldened, G’raha grabbed as much of Pyros’ short-cropped hair as he could and pulled his head to the side. Pyros did nothing to stop him as G’raha kissed his way from Pyros’ mouth, down the left side of his jaw, to his neck and then settling at the junction leading to his shoulder. Almost instinctively, G’raha bit down hard, bringing a small gasp from his husband at the sting. He licked at the mark when Pyros made no move to indicate that he was not enjoying this, tending to the area gently as Pyros breathed heavily under him. 

“I think I may know the answer to this question already” G’raha kissed his way back up Pyros’ neck and jaw, only lifting his lips to address his husband. “But do you have a preference when engaging in intimate activity?”

Pyros licked his lips and replied breathily. “Bottom.”

G’raha hummed in response as he nibbled about Pyros’ jaw before moving back to his lips. Still straddling the Keeper, G’raha was delighted to feel the tightness in his husband’s trousers against his own. He sits up, pushing his braid behind him. 

“Then I’d like for you to relax so that I can take care of you. I shall endeavor to make sure you don’t forget about me.”

~~~~~~~~

If anyone noticed the two, very distinct bite marks at the junction of Pyros neck and shoulder when he departed just before dawn the next morning, they did not say anything.

* * *

It was a full eight moons before G’raha saw Pyros again.

The war against the Garlean Empire had waged through the summer, and continued as the leaves began to fall to the ground. Despite having weathered the winter months for all of his 26 years, G’raha worried that the fighting would go on through the rest of the year, and he would continue to be deprived of the company he so dearly missed. But an early morning courier delivered a letter to the palace announcing victory over Garlemald, as well as a personal letter for G’raha from Pyros. 

_I’ll be back soon enough._

So when the day finally came, on a crisp winter evening just shy of a fortnight after receiving the letters, G’raha welcomed a somehow more ruggedly handsome than before (and very obviously _exhausted_ ) Pyros at the gates of the palace. Dinner was a quick and mostly uneventful affair, G’raha wanting to shuffle Pyros back to their room as soon as possible. He ignored the knowing smirks as he said his goodnight to his parents and pulled Pyros up the stairs. 

Not much later, G’raha sighed as he settled into their bed and waited for Pyros to finish in the washroom. He had been hesitant, at first, in sleeping in the nude on Pyros’ first night back, but then Pyros had dropped all of his clothing before going to the washroom to clean up, so G’raha didn’t feel like the caution was necessary. 

When the Keeper walked out and made his way towards the bed, G’raha couldn’t help but admire his naked form. He internally sighed as he felt his body begin to stir in reaction, but did not bother to try and hide or stifle it, instead turning on his side as Pyros settled into the bed behind him. When the Keeper shifted closer to partially spoon behind him, G’raha smiled to himself in contentment and let his lids fall.

G’raha’s eyes popped back open when he felt a hand move down his stomach and graze over his partially hardened member. He swallows as Pyros’ hand hovers. A silent request for permission. G’raha uses his own hand to place his husband’s calloused fingers around him, hissing in pleasure when he begins to work him. 

Pyros slowly strokes him, nibbling at G’raha’s neck in a way that overloaded him with sensation. He could slowly feel the rest of his erection grow, and he wiggled his hips with impatience, smiling when he felt his husband’s own excitement. He shifts to turn onto his back, and pulls Pyros forward so their lips could meet. Pyros strokes G’raha a few more times, circling his thumb over the slit and drawing a whine out of the Prince before he releases him. He climbs atop G’raha, pushing him into the mattress as their tongues continue to dance. 

Eventually, G’raha hooks his leg into Pyros’ and flips them, drawing out a surprised noise from the Keeper. He grins down at his husband. “I seem to recall you having a preference.” His tone turns sultry. “And I would be much obliged if you’d let me bring you pleasure.” He slowly trailed his hands over Pyros’ chest, letting his fingers drag over his nipples. “Although, I’m not sure I have any oil for us to use. If that’s what you want for tonight.”

Pyros grunted, his head spinning as G’raha continued the wonderful torture on his chest. “Hnngg...top drawer on my side.” G’raha paused, looking down at his husband with surprise. “They ahh...gave it to me the morning of the wedding.” G’raha hummed in answer, leaning down to kiss Pyros again before he moved off of his husband to reach for the drawer. Taking out the vial, he looked back at the Keeper and was glad to see that he was practically vibrating in anticipation. He moved back towards Pyros and opened the vial, but then paused. He looked down at Pyros. 

“I...if you would indulge me…” Pyros looked at him intently. “I’d like for you to prepare yourself for me.” His cheeks burned from the bold request, but he knew what he wanted. He half expected Pyros to become flustered like he normally did when G’raha teased him. But Pyros did not flinch or become embarrassed or reject his request, instead readjusting himself on the bed. G’raha swallowed harshly when the Keeper put his heels close to his center and dropped his knees to his sides before reaching his hand out for the oil. 

G’raha watched with fascination as Pyros generously coated his fingers in the oil, his eyes not leaving G’raha even for a moment. He rubbed those coated digits around his entrance, slowly coaxing it open with one finger. G’raha’s breath quickened as Pyros added another finger, using his unoccupied hand to stroke his erection. Soon, a third finger entered him and G’raha watched as Pyros bit at his bottom lip and grunted. “It’s been a while.” The words jerked G’raha out of his trance. “Gotta make sure I’m ready for you. You’re fairly thick.” G’raha sucked in a breath and his cock jerked in response to his husband’s statement. Pyros chuckled but then turned his attention back to preparing himself, twisting and stretching his fingers to loosen himself.

Eventually those wet digits slipped out of him, and G’raha finally let himself move back over his husband, kissing him with more fervor than before. He settled between Pyros’ legs but then the Keeper pushed at his chest. “Lemme turn over.” G’raha leaned back to let Pyros settle on his front, the Keeper putting his arse in the air and his chest down on the mattress. His short, teal tail was hypnotic as it moved side to side, and G’raha let himself scratch at the base of it as he lined himself up behind Pyros. 

G’raha grabbed the vial of oil and spread some along his member, nervous but more than ready to be inside of Pyros. When he finally did push through that first ring of muscle, and heard Pyros’ obvious enjoyment, he was not sure if he’d make it all the way in. He settled his hands on Pyros’ back, breathing harshly as he continued to push. He could hardly think straight, but instinct took over as he adjusted his position slightly and pushed the rest of the way in.

Pyros let out a soft whine when G’raha seated himself. G’raha laughed. “That was a cute sound you just made!” 

Pyros sputtered, turning his face further into the pillow. “S-shut up!” G’raha laughed again, but then his breath caught when Pyros tightened around him. He barely kept himself from collapsing on top of the Keeper, pressing his chest against his back as he fought against the quickly building orgasm. 

“I...I do not think I will last much longer.” The words stumbled out with some embarrassment. He felt Pyros trail a calloused hand up his thigh and side before reaching up and back to grip his hair, groaning when he tugged on it.

“That’s alright. Go ahead and let go.” G’raha gripped Pyros’ hips and lifted them before pulling almost fully out before slamming back in. Pyros’ encouraging groans of pleasure pushed G’raha to an edge, and soon his hips took up an unsteady rhythm as pleasure rode through his entire body. Pyros’ firm grip in his hair not loosening for a moment, G’raha gasped as his orgasm left him shivering over his husband, thrusting a few more times as he sought the last bit of his pleasure. 

When he finally came down from the high, he nuzzled at the back of Pyros’ neck. “S-sorry about that.” G’raha sat up, gently pulling out of his husband and collapsing next to him. “I hope…” He waits until Pyros turns on his side and reaches a hand out to caress his cheek. “I hope that next time I’m able to last longer.” 

The question behind the words was clear, and Pyros grinned at his husband. “I look forward to having you fuck me again.” G’raha colored but the grin on his face didn’t drop, and he laughed as Pyros pulled his face forward and began to leave kisses along the line of freckles passing over his cheeks and nose. 

“Stop that! It tickles!” Pyros chuckled, pulling G’raha’s body close to his. G’raha nuzzled into his chest briefly before pushing the Keeper onto his back. “Besides, I’ve got some work to do with you.” Pyros inhaled sharply as the Prince pressed his thighs open and shifted down to make Pyros’ still straining member meet his face. He jerked as the Prince took the head of his erection into his mouth, licking the slit slowly and grabbing the base with a hand. G’raha pressed his tongue to the bottom of the shaft as he took more into his mouth, stroking the area not encompassed by his mouth with a tortuously slow rhythm. 

It was not long before Pyros’ hips began to thrust, and G’raha moaned as Pyros grabbed a handful of his hair once more, pulling at it as he spilled into G’raha’s mouth. He could not take all of it, and glanced up apologetically at his husband as it began to trickle from his mouth when he pulled back from the spent Keeper. Pyros was splayed out, still panting as his body began to relax. G’raha wiped at his mouth and moved up to cuddle next to Pyros. He smiled and sighed when he felt Pyros’ lips on his forehead.

“Was closer to finishing than I thought.” Pyros said into the quiet of the bedroom. 

G’raha chucked. “It seems we both had more pent up energy than we realized.” He tucked himself closer into Pyros’ side. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you as well.” Pyros stroked G’raha’s hair. “I will need to leave again.” He felt G’raha tense. “I have duties to fulfill and battles to lead. However, I’ve talked to Merlwyb about delegating some of my less pressing duties so that I can spend more time with you.”

The tension left G’raha’s body at the revelation. “Pyros I...I appreciate that you’re doing this but…” He sat up, looking down at Pyros’ face in the darkness of the room. “I know how much you love your job. You do not have to change just because I am lonely.”

Pyros reached up to stroke G’raha’s cheek. “I didn’t realize it until I left, but I think I was a bit lonely too. Besides,” He pulled G’raha back down. “Til death do us part?”

G’raha chuckled, ears flicking in content happiness as he settled back into the bed. “Yes, I suppose that is the deal we made, regardless of the circumstances. And hopefully that is a long ways off for us both.”


End file.
